Please Love Me
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin wants her bestfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She will ask anyone to get to him. M for a reason


Karin Kurosaki sat on her bed, her knees up to her face, as she cried her little heart out. As to why the girl was crying, she was crying because her heart ached for a certain white haired captain, that seen had not seen for months on end. The black haired female longed to see him again.

She had fallen hard for him, for his smile, for his laugh, his beautiful teal green eyes. The way she always felt safe around him. The way he was warm and cool at the same time, shy and open. She fell for everything about him. All she wanted was to see him again any maybe tell him how she felt before he disappeared for, god knows how long.

She needed to get what she wanted to say off her chest. Her twin sister, was already dating. To her Yuzu was the prettier twin, the better off twin. She was cuter, more feminine, she would make a perfect wife. Karin was a tomboy, she loved to roll in the mud and be 'one of the guys.' Obviously no one would ever love her.

She couldn't cook. She wasn't pretty, nor was she smart. Everything a boy looked for, she didn't have. The idea of living alone with a football seemed ideal for her future. Karin wanted to tell her sister about, her one sided love, for her soul reaper friend, but there was two things she couldn't do.

She couldn't tell her sister about soul reapers, she would be put in harms away, as well as the idea of Karin asking advise on a boy, would spread round the house, and Karin didn't want her dad to know about her love for the captain. The way he acted when Yuzu had told him about her boyfriend. She did not want her dad to cry to the poster, to give her stacks and stacks of condoms as well as tips on how to please a male.

Though it didn't look like it at the time, Karin was very interested about the tips. She wondered if Toshiro would like that at all. Would he moan her name and pleasure her back? Would he be gentle or rough with her? Would he be any good at sex or would he be very bad? All those questions ran through her mind.

She did not know why she was thinking of sex, when she wasn't even with a him. He would probably already have a girlfriend, and she would be everything that Karin was not and more.

The raven let all the tears run down her blotchy red face. She felt something warm touch her hair and something pulled her into something warm, that had a steady heartbeat. Karin looked up to see that it was the person she was crying for. Toshiro.

The white haired captain gave her a sincere smile then rubbed circles in her arms. He didn't say a word, he just allowed Karin to sit and cry within his warm, and secure embrace. He stroked her hair until she was calm enough and was wiping away the salty tears.

"Hey. We feeling better now?" Karin nodded her head slowly. She was still wrapped in his arms but she wasn't going to complain just yet. She allowed her friend to rock her back and forth. Though he was only trying to help, it made Karin even more sad, as they were only friends.

Tears trickled down her cheeks and landed on the captains arm. He looked to her face then frowned. He didn't understand why she was crying. He thought she had calmed down.

"Hey, what's up? Tell me" The girl shook her head. "We are friends, right? You can tell me anything" Karin looked at him with sad, watery eyes.

"I...I...I," was all she could manage to get out. Toshiro cocked an eyebrow.

"I what?" Karin took a deep breath, her cheek going a deep red colour, though they were already red from crying. Toshiro wiped away her tears then watched as she whispered something.

"Karin, I didn't hear you. Speak up," the girl again whispered what she had said. Toshiro shook his head, still not comprehending what his friend was saying.

"I love you damn it. Please don't make me repeat myself" she hissed at the male. Toshiro froze. That time he heard her, but did he hear her correct.

"What?" He said once again. Karin growled angrily. She grabbed the males shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. She captured his lips. The two teens lay like that for a few seconds before Karin pulled back then whispered again, but loudly enough for Toshiro to hear.

"I love you" the girl got up to rush to the door but Toshiro chased after her snatching her arm. He pulled her towards his body. He wrapped his arms securely around her then pushed her onto the bed.

"If you love me, why were you crying" Karin shook her head. She didn't want to say. The black haired female looked up to see Toshiro's eyes that begged her to tell her why she had been so sad.

"I am not good enough for you. You probably have someone, who is much more beautiful, smarter, feminine than me" Toshiro shook his head holding the girl close into his body.

"Karin, i wouldn't say i love you, but i do like you a lot. Be my girlfriend. I have never had a girlfriend before in my life" Karin nodded slowly. She wanted that very much. She wanted to be with him.

"Come to soul society with me for a while. I'll go speak with how ever is in" Karin nodded and walked over to get a bag, as Toshiro left her room. He headed down the stairs till he saw Yuzu in the kitchen, baking something.

"Hey Yu, is Isshin in?" The girl turned to see the owner of the voice. She smiled before shaking her head.

"He is at a doctor conference for the week end, why?" Toshiro walked in the door then saw a blonde haired male sitting on the couch.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow at the blonde headed male.

"Oh, Toshiro, don't mind him, he's my boyfriend" The white haired male nodded then walked over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water labeled Karin. The captain put his finger in the cake mixture then put his finger into his mouth.

Yuzu's boyfriend stood up then marched over to Toshiro. He glared at him with dark blue eyes. Karin headed down the stairs then watched as Yuzu's boyfriend tried to punch him in the nose. Toshiro easily dodged the attack then looked in the cupboard finding more food for himself. He found a packet of biscuits.

He held one in his teeth then grabbed a few more. He walked over to Yuzu then gave Karin the biscuits and the water. "I'm taking Karin home with me. Get your dad to contact me when he is in. Alright?" Yuzu shook her head then looked to her sister who had a red face from crying.

"Karin, are you alright? What's wrong?" the older twin shook her head. She wasn't going to tell her sister what was wrong with her.

"I have to head back home, i haven't seen Karin in a while, so she is coming. She will be safe with me, but i don't trust this male at all. I should tell Isshin when i have the chance that you are violent and your only intentions are to get into her pants" Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Yuzu shook her head not liking that idea.

"Have you done it with him yet. For some reason, my hunch is yes?" Yuzu nodded slowly, making Karin cry again. Toshiro shook his head then turned to see Karin.

"Yu, i would have thought better of you. I wouldn't expect you to have done it so soon. Seeing as your birthday just passed. Anyway later" Toshiro took Karin's bag and lead her down the town, to Urahara's shop.

Karin and Toshiro walked beside each other side by side. Neither one of them saying anything. The white haired captain took Karin's hand within his and held it happily as they walked down the streets.

Once they arrived at Kisuke's shop. Toshiro led the girl into the basement. Before entering the basement. He got the Kurosaki to go onto his back. When she was secure, he opened the latch and jumped down to the basement, making Karin hide her face from the rush of air that passed them as they fell for about 40 meters. Once they landed Toshiro let the girl down then led her to Urahara's senkionmon.

He jumped out of his Gigai, then opened the gate for them to head to soul society. He got his zanpaktou and held it in the middle of the air and turned it like a key. The doors opened with two black butterflies greeting them.

"Come on" Toshiro took the girls bag then lead her into the senkeinmon. They were hand in hand again as they walked down along the pool of swirling purple. The two arrived at a bright light.

Karin stepped out to see lots of small buildings but there was many, many buildings. Toshiro crouched down allowing the girl on his back. Once, the Kurosaki was on, he began to flash step to his barracks.

Arriving at the barracks, Karin stood right beside her friend not wanting to move away from his side. As they entered the main hall where all of them ate, Karin hid behind him, hoping they wouldn't spot her. Rangiku rushed over to the two with a large smile.

"Rangiku, have you gave them the afternoon reports" the woman shook her head. Toshiro nodded then cleared his throat getting all of their attention.

"Team A are to work on Stamina while Team B are to train in the dojo, and as for Team C and D are to clean up that mess that was created in the west area, sector 11. Team E have permission to relax, till they are on guard at 7 o'clock. Understood?" Everyone complied with 'yes'. Some people that were in team E ran over to Toshiro then looked to Karin who was hiding behind him shaking.

"Please don't scare her," Toshiro said walking forward. He turned to Karin who was shaking in fright. "Come here, Karin" Toshiro held his hand out to her. The girl reached for it then held onto it tightly as she could as she was led into her friends office.

Rangiku smiled at the two then turned to Team E. "That girl is Karin Kurosaki, a good friend of our captain. Please don't scare her like that, though she normally is extremly brave and outrageous. She must be upset" Rangiku looked to one of the squad members then walked over.

"Captain probably hasn't eaten. Go ask" The busty Lieutenant asked with a smile. The squad member nodded running off to see his captain.

Karin sat on Toshiro's knee in his office. The male was softly stroking her hair, as she rested her head against his chest. They were both comfortable in their postions, yet they were not going to say something just yet.

Karin bit her lip then frowned into space. She took her friends hand then whispered. "So Toshiro are we dating," The male nodded then turned her around cupping her cheek. He pressed his lips softly to her's. Karin kissed him back softly. Her heart was racing dramatically. She didn't know how to be a girlfriend. She wanted to be his girl for so long, but what was she supposed to do now.

Toshiro retreated as a knock was sounded at his door. Karin froze in place not sure what to do. The 10th captain knew what he needed to do. He put an arm around Karin then looked down at his paperwork.

"Come in" he let out. Karin watched as the door opened to revel one of the members. The member walked over to Toshiro. He smiled at Karin who was extremely red in the face. The squad member bowed then stood up tall.

"Captain Hitsugaya, and Karin Kurosaki...have you eaten yet?" Toshiro looked up shaking his. "No we haven't. You offering to cook?" The squad member nodded then watched as Karin stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and smiled at the male that stood behind.

"Ichi-" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his chest. Ichigo looked to his sister then held her as he headed into the Toshiro's office.

"Ah Suzie, i'll have an omelette. Make that two, but only vegetables. And i'm guessing Toshiro, you want a kick in the teeth?" Ichigo said with a large, dangerous grin on his face. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Get me some soup. That is all" The male named Suzie left quickly. Ichigo took Karin by the hand then led her out of the office.

"Why are you hear Karin. Eh?" He asked heading out of the 10th divison. Karin tugged on his haori then began walking in a direction that seemed quiet enough to talk. Karin took a seat under a tree then lifted her knees back up to her face.

"I want sex," she blurted out. Ichigo looked at her shocked then nodded.

"With who?" He simply asked. What else was he supposed to say? It took a lot of effort for Karin to say that, so he wasn't going to shoot her down.

"Toshiro" Ichigo kind of saw it coming. He had a hunch that his younger sister had fallen in love with the short stack. Karin looked up blushing hard.

"I always thought that someone couldn't break me, especially Yuzu, but she has already lost it, i don't know" Ichigo grabbed his phone then dialed a number quickly. He heard a loud, desperate moan down the phone and the words, "don't make me cum when my phone goes" Ichigo dropped his phone from hearing the words. He could tell that she was trying to cover up the phone when she had said that, but he still had heard.

Ichigo quickly hung up then took his sister into his arms. "Ichigo, you've done it right?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, a year ago why?" Karin shook her head then began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Could you erm...give me some-i mean" the girl turned a deep colour of red.

"Tips? You want tips on sex?" The girl only managed to nod. Ichigo only nodded then took his sisters hand and lead her to the ace he was intending to go. Karin was still extremely red and did not want to talk to someone.

The two Kurosakis headed into an division unknown to Karin. Ichigo lead her to a room where two males were talking casually.

"Kurosaki, and other, what is it that you want?" Karin looked to Ichigo then hid behind his back. Ichigo took a seat then grabbed Karin pulling her onto his knee.

"You've met Renji and the other is Rukia's brother. Byakuya" Karin nodded her hellos, then watched as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak.

"Karin wants tips, and i don't have much to say, so you can help" Renji and Byakuya simply nodded then watched as Ichigo spoke up.

"She wants tips on sex" Byakuya simply nodded once agin, while Renji blushed heavily.

"Who do you like, Karin?" Renji asked. Ichigo smiled then gave them a few himts.

"He has white hair. He is about her age. He is small and has the same position as me and Byakuya" Renji gasped with a laugh.

"You like Captain Hitsugaya, you want sex with him" Karin nodded simply then looked at Renji with anger in her eyes.

"We are already dating, so what's your point" Byakuya gave the girl a warm smile then stood up.

"Miss Kurosaki, come with me, if you please. These two are immature" Karin followed the 6th captain out the door and to the garden that Byakuya owned. The girl took a seat on the grass. Karin was extremely embarrassed for the reason being, that she was going to talk sex with a stranger. The worst thing was that, this stranger was open to talk to her about the subject.

Byakuya educated Karin on sex. Karin was very interested in most things. He told her about how to suduce men. He taught her on how positions and what men loved. Though the topic was very personal and a very hot topic, Karin listened carefully. They talked till Byakuya had to go to a captains meeting.

Karin chummed her educator to the doors till she saw her boyfriend walking towards the door with another girl beside him. Byakuya watched as Karin was getting scared from the other girl. The 6th captain pushed Karin to the side then went on his knees then gave her a smile.

"It's okay, she is just a friend of his. Go over to him" Karin nodded then walked over to Toshiro with a smile. Her boyfriend automatically walked over putting his arms around then gave her a squezze.

"Hey where have you been?" Karin put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Just talking with Byakuya. I was bored, and i didn't want to distract you from your work" Toshiro gave her a quick kiss then laughed as Karin gave him another large kiss.

Byakuya laughed and so did another captain that walked past. "Karin, i'll see you later. Rangiku is in the office, and so is your omelette" Karin giggled then kissed his cheek before running back to the 10th division.

Toshiro entered the first division then took his space, he watched as Shunsui walked in and took his seat at the front of the room. He gave everyone a warm smile before he took off his hat, and plopped it onto the floor. He stripped of his pink kimono and put on the seat behind him.

"First Toshiro, who's that hot chick you were lip locking with, just now" Toshiro blushed at the term 'lip locking' he then looked at Ichigo before reverting his gaze back to Shunsui.

"That was Karin, my girlfriend" A few people laughed then looked to Shunsui raised his hand for silence.

"Have you done IT yet?" The 10th captain shook his head. Though he really did want her. After kissing her, he wanted to go further.

"Okay a speed round" Shunsui announded. "Human" he started off. Toshiro nodded. "Got any sisters?"

"Yeah she is a twin"

"Brothers"

"One, and he could kill me if he so desired"

"You are a captain, how come?"

"He is standing in this room"

"Who?"

Ichigo put his hand up making everyone laugh. Toshiro rolled his eyes. Shunsui was going to speak but Toshiro scowled at him. The head captain only nodded then got down to business.

The meeting progressed for sometime, and poor Karin was in her boyfriends house, bored out of her mind. She was in her underwear and was watching porn, as Byakuya suggested it would help her with her understanding and it may give her some tips. But upon watching these girls she got slightly scared. They were all beautiful, they all had large breasts while she was almost a rake.

Karin was to wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see or hear, her boyfriend walk in and call to her. She kept watching the porn that was on her small iphone. When she felt a hand on her back, she gasped looking to her attacker. Toshiro looked at her phone then gave her a smile.

"Sorry, i was late. The meeting went on for a while." Karin paused the movie she was watching then turned to Toshiro who grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek, whispering into her ear softly.

"Nice welcome back costume" he praised her, running his hands along her skinny legs. The girl shivered at the feeling. Toshiro spread her legs open and put his knee in between them. He pushed her back against the bed then grabbed her pants.

"Toshiro...uh...," she froze as her pants were pulled off of her. He threw them away then looked at her most private area. She hadn't ever shaved there but Toshrio wasn't so bothered. He un-did her bra, and discardedq it.

"Stop, please," Toshiro did as he was told. He looked into his girlfriends eyes then captured her lips.

"You want this. Don't you," he asked. Karin nodded her head then put her hands over her womanhood.

"Karin, I want you too. All day, I have been thinking of doing this with you. I'll be gentle, I promise," he kissed her neck then headed down for her vagina. He placed soft kisses on the hair.

"Spread your legs open wider," Karin slowly did as she was told and spread her legs open. Toshiro removed his clothes and discarded them beside Karin's. He bent down then kissed her pussy. He heard Karin moan loudly, it was beautiful. He licked her softly, hearing her purr as he did so

"Toshiro, insert yourself. I don't think I can wait," Toshiro didn't need anymore encouragememt. He lined himself up to Karin then slowly inserted himself. He could feel how tight her walls were. He could feel her squirm under him, as something alien entered, disrupting the balance that was inside of her.

He finally stopped, once he was in all the way. He looked down to see that she was breathing heavily. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Toshiro bent down and captured her lips lovingly. He was waiting until she was used to him. She looked up to him, nodding giving him the signal.

Slowly, Toshiro pulled out then thrusted back in, hearing Karin moan gently. He really didn't want to hurt her. He was her friend. He used to dream about this. He dreamt of them dating and doing dirty things with each other. But he tried to convince himself that they were only friends and nothing would change.

But when she admitted her feelings, something within him made him feel like this again. He felt that lust and the need to hold a person. He had never felt it before but now, he was swimming with such desires that holding back use futile. In short, he wanted to bang her hard, make her scream his name and never let go.

He began to pick the pace, thrusting harder into her. He could feel himself building up. He wanted this, so much now, "Ow, ow," Karin whined. Toshiro looked down then pulled out quickly. He ejaculated over her breasts, then turned around. He had gone too far.

"I'm sorry," he apologised looking away. He felt horrid. Karin shook her head then kissed his neck.

"Don't stop. I was enjoying it-though it does hurt. Please. I feel like I need you inside of me. If you wanna thrust hard, then do so. Just don't pull out," Toshiro turned then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Now I know that I love you, Karin Kurosaki," he said pushing her down onto the bed.

* * *

**Random one shot. Please Review**


End file.
